


Mind Meld

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Mind Meld, POV Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk share a rather sexy moment together. Spock wants to feel the way the Captain does during their 'intimate' times so he melds their minds, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Meld

Mind Meld

Our minds are moving closer

I know what you know

Your mind is my mind

In this moment now

 

The bliss that you feel

I let myself go

It's heavenly and crazy

My human half show

 

It's breaking my emotionless

I have to call out

Captain, more Captain

And the more I shout

 

Two minds are one mind

And who else I would be

Preferably, yours

Just you and me


End file.
